A Wolf and His Prey
by VBloodmoon4
Summary: Kaoru needs someone to be there for her and Kenshin isn't stepping up to the plate. What happens when an infamous wolf edges his way into the picture and a forbidden relationship starts to take shape? Saitou/Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. All rights go to Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Chapter 1**

Kaoru frowned, she was sick and tired of being alone all the time. Sure she was surrounded by her dearest friends, socially she was fine, and instead, it was her heart that ached. It seemed as though everyone around her had found their special someone and she was left in the dust.

She had always assumed that one day Kenshin would come around and profess his feelings to her, but that had yet to happen. She had grown weary of pining for him and getting nothing in return. She was a grown woman now! She had needs and they certainly were not being fulfilled. She wanted someone that she could feel safe and loved by.

"Kaoru! Hey ugly!"

Kaoru turned around to see Yahiko waving his arms.

"We're going for beef stew at the Akabeko tonight! So get ready!"

She smiled, "Okay, I will."

"Sheesh, she didn't even yell at me for calling her ugly, which always gets her. I wonder what's up with her; she's been acting weird lately," Yahiko mumbled to himself as he walked away.

Kaoru entered her room and slid the shoji shut. She sighed and started brushing her hair.

'Kenshin has put me off for too long… my feelings for him are fading.'

….

Kaoru walked slowly, lagging behind the group as they weaved through the people in the streets of Tokyo.

"Miss Kaoru, is everything okay? You seem quite sullen, that you do."

She blinked, and turned slightly to see that Kenshin had dropped back and was walking beside her with a friendly expression.

"Oh nothing, I just have a lot on my mind Kenshin… I'm sure you're familiar with that."

The wanderer smiled in understanding, "If you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen."

The group arrived at the Akabeko and was seated quickly by Tae. When the beef stew arrived, Sanosuke and Yahiko plunged into the meal voraciously. Kenshin laughed nervously at their manners, expecting Kaoru to erupt in anger.

"Miss Kaoru?"

She blinked, her thoughts broken, and turned to Kenshin, "Did you say something?"

"Miss Kaoru you've hardly even touched your food. Are you sure there isn't anything you'd like to talk about?" Kenshin asked with suspecting eyes.

Kaoru shook her head, "I'm fine, really."

Dinner wore on, and Kaoru began to feel faint. She had started by fanning herself with her hand, and graduated to dipping the tips of her fingers in her drink and rubbing it on the back of her neck.

"I think I need to step out for a moment," she suddenly said, standing.

Kenshin looked up and began to stand, but was stopped, "No, you stay here, I'll be right back," Kaoru said quickly.

Outside it was cool, and Kaoru sighed as a nice breeze hit her.

"The Battousai let you out of his sight? I'm surprised."

Kaoru jumped at the silky deep voice that hit her ear drums and she turned hesitantly.

"Good evening, raccoon girl."

Kaoru flinched, "Why are you here, and what on earth are you doing talking to me Saitou?"

"My, my, so defensive…"

"You're a jerk!" Kaoru snarled, turning to go back inside.

"It's obvious that I'm not the only person that you apply that description to," Saitou smirked.

Kaoru stopped moving and looked at him quickly, "What on earth are you getting at?"

Saitou pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He blew out a stream of smoke and then spoke.

"You aren't too fond of the Battousai right now, are you?"

Kaoru looked taken aback, "Well!" she sputtered, "How would you ever know something like that? You wouldn't happen to be stalking me or something would you Mr. Saitou?"

He grunted, "Why would I waste my time on a scrawny raccoon girl? You're about as interesting as a rock."

Kaoru balled her fists and gritted her teeth, "JERK!" she shrieked.

Saitou shrugged, taking a drag of his cigarette with a satisfied expression.

"Those are disgusting!"

The wolf of Mibu glanced up, "You have no taste… and your opinion has no value."

"You'd better get back to your precious Battousai, he's probably concerned about where his toy wandered off to."

Kaoru's eyes became sad and she looked at the ground, "He cares that I might get hurt… but he doesn't care about me in the way that I want him to," she stopped for a moment and looked up slowly.

'Wait a minute! Why on earth am I saying this out loud? To SAITOU no less?' she thought exasperated.

"I'm not going to pity you because no man is remotely interested and you sit here feeling sorry for yourself," Saitou stated bluntly, "Quite being such a crybaby and a nuisance, it's no wonder the Battousai doesn't return your feelings, they're overbearing."

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears, "What would someone like you know about feelings like love? You're a cold callous man!"

"I was married idiot girl, though that's no longer the case…" Saitou trailed off, flicking his cigarette butt to the ground and stomping on it.

"Miss Kaoru? Are you out here?"

She turned quickly to see Kenshin peer slowly through the doorway.

"Sorry Kenshin, I didn't mean to worry you. I just wasn't feeling very well."

Kaoru's eyes widened for a moment and she turned quickly back to where Saitou had been standing, but he was gone. She looked down the dark roads but there was no sign of him.

"It's getting late, we should head back home," Kenshin said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Kaoru nodded slowly, her mind elsewhere. What on earth had prompted the famed wolf of Mibu to pay her a visit and converse with her? Her stomach turned uneasily and she looked to the ground where his flattened cigarette was still laying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Kaoru was still thinking about her conversation with Saitou.

'What did he mean when he said he used to be married, but that was no longer the case?' she thought with a puzzled expression.

Kaoru sighed and thought about Kenshin, he had been so kind and understanding last night. It was nice to have a person that was so caring, but he wasn't giving her what she needed. Her heart ached for love and affection. When she watched Tsubame and Yahiko, or Sanosuke and Megumi her heart panged with jealousy. Kenshin seemed as though he could care less when it involved romance.

"Hey missy!"

Kaoru looked up from where she was sitting on a ledge of the dojo, "Yes?"

Sanosuke sauntered over to where she sat and plopped down next to her, "You've been acting strange, and I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Kaoru twiddled with her thumbs and peered up at the dark haired man beside her, "Do you want to know the truth?"

Sanosuke shrugged, "If you don't want to talk about it, don't."

Kaoru's bottom lip trembled, "What you and Megumi have… is it good?"

"What we have? Are you talking about our relationship? Sure it's good." Sanosuke replied, running his fingers through his hair and leaning back.

"I'm just missing something in my life right now…" Kaoru said softly.

"If you want Kenshin that badly, do something about it," Sanosuke stated bluntly, "He won't do anything from his end."

"That's exactly the problem," Kaoru said, suddenly becoming irritated.

She stood up quickly, "I'm going for a walk, if anyone asks, tell them I went to town to get some tofu for dinner tonight."

…

Kaoru walked slowly in the crowded streets of Tokyo and made her way through the city. It was refreshing to be out on her own. She continued walking until she was standing at the spot by the river where she had been kidnapped by Jin'eh as she had been talking with Kenshin.

She sat down in the grass and inhaled the sweet smell of the river. The grass was cool to touch and Kaoru thought about how she had pleaded with Kenshin to return when she had last been sitting in her current spot. Long minutes rolled by and Kaoru felt extremely relaxed until a suave voice cut through the silence.

"Out on your own again? That's twice in less than 24 hours."

Kaoru's heart jumped, "Saitou?" she cried, turning around quickly.

The police officer stood at the top of the hill, arms crossed lazily over his chest.

"Battousai isn't keeping a very good eye on you."

"He doesn't need to keep an eye on me for your information!" Kaoru snapped with anger.

"You'd best watch your tone with me raccoon girl or I'll arrest you myself for insubordination."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Whatever!"

Saitou slowly made his way down until he was standing beside her. Kaoru peered up at the tall man and watched as he lit a cigarette.

"Do you ever NOT smoke those?"

Saitou smirked, "They're surprisingly satisfying. With you being as wound up as you are, you should try one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she practically shouted.

The wolf ignored her question and asked one of his own, "Tell me, what is it that the Battousai is doing that drives you from your own home?"

Kaoru bit the inside of her cheek. Saitou was just messing with her, she could tell by the sarcastic tone of his voice.

He spoke again, blowing out a puff of smoke, "Ah yes, he doesn't love you… I don't know how that slipped my mind."

"You really are a jerk, no wonder no one likes you."

Saitou chuckled, "I really don't care if anyone likes me."

Kaoru frowned, "Well you really should… everyone needs someone to talk to, and if everyone hates you, well…" she trailed off.

"I'm talking to you right now aren't I?" he questioned, tapping his cigarette causing small embers to fall to the ground.

Kaoru stopped moving and sat incredibly still, 'What does he…'

"If I was so hated by everyone, why would a silly and easily influenced girl such as you be conversing with me?"

"I'm not easily influenced for your information, and I'm talking to you because I don't hate you! I don't hate anyone!" Kaoru exclaimed with narrowed eyes.

"You talk as though you have the perfect little life, but you act miserable. Quite a contradiction."

Kaoru stood abruptly, "I'm not going to sit here and be judged by the likes of you!"

Saitou narrowed his golden eyes, "Really? You're an idiot to get flustered so easy… I could give you a real reason to be flustered."

Kaoru raised her eyebrows, "What?"

In the blink of an eye the wolf of Mibu was bearing down on her, his eyes bright with hunger. Kaoru tried to step back but Saitou predicted her movements, and locked her in place with a strong arm. He leaned in and Kaoru could feel the warmth emanating from him. Her heart started pounding and she felt like the world began to move in slow motion.

"Flustered yet?" he questioned with a smirk.

Kaoru's eyes grew wide as she saw the amused expression on his face that was mere centimeters from her own.

"Perhaps," she said, barely above a whisper.

Then as quick as he had come in, he had let go of her and taken steps away. The wolf tugged on the cuffs of his uniform and then adjusted his crisp white gloves. Kaoru's knees trembled and she fought to stand on her own.

Without looking up Saitou stated, "Maybe, you're looking for what you seek in the wrong place…" he paused, then added, "or person."

She watched as he walked up the hill, and heard the unmistakable swipe of a match as he lit another cigarette. Once he disappeared from sight, Kaoru collapsed on the ground and brought a quivering hand to her face. Hajime Saitou had just peered into her soul with those wicked golden eyes. He had seen to her very core, not to mention he had held her in a physically compromising position.

'The problem is,' she thought, 'that I didn't try to stop him.'

"Did I secretly like it?" she muttered.

Kaoru stood up slowly and made her way up the hill, 'I'd better be heading home.'

Her entire walk home was filled with contemplation and at every corner she felt as though those gold eyes would pop out at any moment.

'His eyes are so much… different than Kenshin's,' she thought, thinking of the wanderer's soft amethyst orbs.

"Kaoru! It's about time you came back!"

Yahiko ran towards her and Kaoru smiled, "Sorry to have worried you, I just needed to get out."

"You really shouldn't run off like that Miss Kaoru, that you shouldn't!" Kenshin said with a wary look on his face.

Kaoru grit her teeth, "I'll do whatever I please! I don't need a baby sitter to leave my own house!"

Kenshin's eyes scrutinized her every move, and she walked briskly to her room. Inside, she sat down and changed into her training clothes. She was going to work off some steam.

'Stupid Kenshin, always treating me like a porcelain doll! I'm not some helpless fool! I can take care of myself!' she thought as she swung her bokken mercilessly.

She moved her feet quickly and gave a long sweeping swing, 'Then there's Saitou. I don't even know what to make of that situation!'

She smiled slightly and looked around, 'No one's here… I think I'll…'

Kaoru lifted her bokken and tried to take the Gatotsu stance. She stretched out her arm, her finger tips touching the tip of the wooden sword. Narrowing her eyes and bracing her legs she charged.

"Wow!" she exclaimed out loud, a drop of sweat running down the side of her face.

'That was invigorating! No wonder Saitou uses it all the time, it really brings out the swordsman's spirit!' she thought, tapping her bokken on the dojo floor.

'What do I make of Hajime Saitou,' she thought, images of their earlier encounter flashing through her mind, 'What if he would have kissed me?'

A blush spread across her cheeks as she thought about it, 'But that would be wrong! He's so much older! Then again, Kenshin IS 28! I doubt Saitou is THAT much older than him!'

This thought caused Kaoru to frown sharply. Just how old was Saitou?

"Miss Kaoru, can I get you anything?" Kenshin asked from the doorway.

She looked over her shoulder and gripped her bokken tightly, "No I'm okay, thank you Kenshin… but I do have a question for you."

The wanderer tilted his head and nodded, "What is it?"

Kaoru turned to fully face him, "How old is Saitou?"

Kenshin blinked and looked bewildered, "Why would you want to-" he started but Kaoru cut him off.

"Just answer the question."

Kenshin thought for a moment, "Well I was 15 during the revolution that he and I were both involved in. If memory serves I believe he was around 22 at the time."

Kaoru's face paled, "So, you were 15 and are 28 now, which means that if he was 22, then he's… 35."

Kenshin nodded, "Yes, that sounds about right. Well, I'll be going to start on dinner."

Kaoru watched as Kenshin's red hair disappeared around the corner and she trembled, 'He's twice my age plus a year! I could never… or could I?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters!**

**Chapter: 3**

Kaoru awoke the next morning with wide eyes. She sat straight up on her futon and stared across her room, hand over her mouth.

Not only had the legendary wolf sauntered into her life as of late, he had also managed to find his way into her dreams.

'He's everywhere, and those eyes, those cold golden eyes…' her thoughts trailed off.

She pulled herself out of bed and began to get ready. Her movements were slow and her hands trembled as she brushed her hair.

Kaoru slid her shoji door open and stepped outside. Her eyes darted around and she moved carefully to the other side of the dojo where she found her companions.

"Jeez ugly, you look like you had a rough night!" Yahiko called out in a taunting tone.

Kaoru didn't acknowledge his insult and instead sat down on the edge of the dojo floor, her legs dangling.

Yahiko stomped over to where Sanosuke was lounging with a fish bone hanging out of his mouth. The fighter slightly opened one eye and Yahiko bared his teeth.

"Something's wrong with Kaoru, this has been going on for days now!"

Sanosuke sat up straighter and scratched his head, "Missy is just having a rough time of it right now, she'll come out of it."

Yahiko let out a frustrated growl, "I hate girls!"

"Don't let Tsubame hear you say that," Sanosuke remarked coyly.

…

Saitou sat in his office at the Tokyo police headquarters. He had his hands folded and a scowl across his face.

"You mean to tell me… that you were unable to capture a simple pickpocket?"

The officer in front of the wolf shrank, "I'm sorry sir!"

"Apologies are excuses, and excuses are for the weak. It seems as though if you want anything done you have to do it yourself," Saitou said venomously.

"We'll continue the search-" the officer started but was quickly cut off.

"You will not. I'll take care of this since it seems as though everyone in this department is incompetent," Saitou growled, standing up and pulling his dark blue uniform jacket on.

He slid his sword through his belt and swept quickly past the quivering officer.

…

"Little girl, let's go for a walk, you and I."

Kaoru's dark blue eyes fluttered and she frowned, "Megumi?"

The female doctor stood in front of her with her arms crossed.

"It wasn't a suggestion."

Kaoru pulled herself up and followed the fox-woman to the gates of the dojo.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked.

Megumi looked over her shoulder, "Come now, you've been annoying everyone here, so I think it's time you and I had a talk."

Kaoru bristled and followed the tall woman, "Annoying everyone? And who told you that?"

Megumi placed a finger thoughtfully beside her mouth, "I'll give you one guess."

"Well Sanosuke obviously said something, but you said everyone, so does that mean Kenshin did as well?"

"Don't worry about your little infatuation, it's safe, Sir Ken didn't say anything about you."

Kaoru stopped walking and seriously spoke, "I'm not infatuated, and I don't have an infatuation with Kenshin. I used to, but not anymore."

Megumi's eyes widened slightly, "You've always been chasing after Sir Ken like a love struck little girl, what's changed?"

Kaoru began taking slow steps forward, "It's not working, and I don't think it's ever going to work Megumi. He isn't right for me and I know it."

"Nonsense! You two have been through so much together!"

Kaoru shrugged, "I need someone who will see me as a woman, and not a little girl that needs to be protected."

Megumi frowned, "A man should protect you, he should always protect the one he loves."

Kaoru shook her head rapidly, "It's just not right! Kenshin and I will never be together!"

The female doctor placed her hand softly on the younger woman's shoulder, "I understand, women's intuition at its finest."

Kaoru nodded slowly, "I'm just worried that I'll never find someone. I'm so envious of what you and Sano have. I can see it when you two look at each other."

Megumi let out a hearty laugh, "I would have never imagined myself with that rooster head, and I still wonder how it came to be."

They walked in silence for a few moments until Kaoru narrowed her eyes and glanced discreetly over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Megumi asked.

Kaoru answered in a quiet voice, "We're being followed."

…

'Incompetent fools,' Saitou thought with distaste as he maneuvered through the streets.

The wolf's eyes swept every nook and cranny as he walked. He went through dark alleyways and investigated the crowded streets by the shop vendors.

'This menace cannot evade me forever.'

Saitou's eyes glimmered with excitement at the idea of a hunt.

"The predator and his prey," he mumbled until his eyes caught a glimpse of a person he wasn't expecting to see.

'What is she doing out here?'

Saitou's thought of sniffing out the pickpocket was put on hold. He turned discreetly down an adjacent alleyway and emerged on the other side where he had a perfect view of his new prey. He kept a fairly large distance as to stay undetectable. Long moments passed and the wolf suddenly realized that he was not the only one following the woman in question.

…..

"Following us?" Megumi whispered in a concerned voice.

"Yes," Kaoru confirmed, "Act normal, we can't allow him to see we've noticed him."

Megumi glanced cautiously over her shoulder, "I think it's too late for that."

Kaoru turned quickly, just in time to dodge the man's charge. He rounded on Megumi and Kaoru sped over to aid her friend. Kaoru grabbed the man's shirt and flung him mercilessly to the ground.

"Megumi are you alright?" she asked, her chest heaving.

"Kaoru!" the fox-woman cried out.

Kaoru swiveled around to see a sword slicing through the air directly at her. A loud clash of metal suddenly erupted and echoed throughout the surrounding area.

Kaoru's eyes were wide as she recognized her rescuer.

"Saitou?" she asked breathlessly.

"I need to take care of this… trash," he said blatantly.

In mere seconds the wolf had the man on the ground trembling in terror.

"Don't move, or I'll cut off one of your appendages, stay there like a good boy."

The wolf turned and stared down at Kaoru with a smirk.

"Thank you," she automatically said.

"Out on your own again? You're lucky I was close or the Battousai would have had to find a new raccoon to replace you."

Kaoru squeezed her fists, "Don't treat me like I'm helpless! I'm perfectly capable you old insensitive jerk!"

Saitou ran a gloved hand through his black hair, "So disrespectful. You're still such a child."

Kaoru was fuming and gasped as he grabbed her chin and pulled her face up, "Don't toy with me, because I don't like games."

His golden eyes seared into hers and then he was gone. She watched as he casually dragged the man behind him, one hand on the scruff of the criminal's neck and the other deep in his pocket. He faded into the distance and Kaoru swung around to find Megumi staring at her expectantly.

"Did you see that?"

Megumi pursed her lips, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I do know that you've been gazing after that man since he left."

Kaoru's cheeks lit up bright red and she stammered, "No! I, uh-"

Megumi shook her head, "That's the same man who almost killed Sanosuke."

"They have a strange love hate relationship now," Kaoru said thoughtfully.

The entire walk back to the dojo was silent.

When they finally arrived back home Megumi leaned over to Kaoru and whispered, "Go after what you want, do what makes you happy."

Kaoru furrowed her brow, and Megumi spat, "Don't be such a little girl!"

Kaoru watched as the doctor disappeared down the street. She entered the dojo and found that no one was there. It was mid-day so she assumed they had went to town to purchase some items for dinner.

"Raccoon girl."

Kaoru's mouth went dry and she hesitantly turned to see Saitou leaning with his arms crossed on the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she choked out.

"I wanted to talk about that comment you made earlier about me being 'old'," he stated casually and took a step closer.

Kaoru shrank back, "I was mad! I didn't know what I was saying."

"That doesn't change the fact it came out of your mouth," he replied smoothly, taking another step closer.

Kaoru's back hit one of the dojo's wooden posts and her heart pounded.

"I could prove to you in moments that my age isn't a factor when it comes to my… abilities," the wolf said silkily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters!**

**To all my reviewers: Thank you so far! Your words inspire me! **

**Chapter 4**

Fear welled up inside Kaoru like she couldn't believe. The wolf of Mibu had her cornered and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Her heart was racing and adrenaline was coursing through her body at the same time.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked with a cracking voice.

He leaned closer, a white glove resting on the wooden post above Kaoru's head.

"What is it you want me to do? Raccoon girl?" he practically purred.

She shook her head rapidly, "I don't understand why you're acting this way! Don't you have a wife to go home to?"

Saitou closed his eyes and opened them quickly, his gold eyes piercing, "Obviously you don't listen. I told you once before, I was married… previously, but no longer."

Kaoru gulped, sweat beads running down the side of her face.

"I also told you before," he grabbed her chin, making her eyes meet his, "Not to play games with me."

Kaoru gritted her teeth, "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not 'interested' if that's what you mean! You're so much… older!"

Saitou stepped back and she stumbled forward, "For not being 'interested' you sure do seem weak in the knees, or am I mistaken?"

Kaoru huffed and furrowed her brow, "I was frightened! Normal people don't break into other's homes and corner them!"

Saitou whipped out a cigarette and lit it in a matter of seconds. He took a deep drag and exhaled with a thoughtful expression.

Kaoru growled and lunged forward to swipe the fire stick from his hand. Saitou's mouth contorted into a wicked smirk and he grabbed her wrist. Kaoru gasped in pain as he twisted her arm behind her so she was immobilized.

"Enough of this childish play, I have a proposition for you."

Kaoru cautiously looked over her shoulder where she could see the tip of his burning cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"We both are obviously… lacking, in certain departments. I'm a man of action, and I plan to do something about it. You seem to have a bit of spark in you as well, so if your immature brain can handle it, meet me outside the police station after dark tomorrow night," the wolf said hotly; releasing his hold on her.

Kaoru turned to argue, but the tall police officer was gone and her eyes landed on her companions who were walking through the entrance of the dojo with cheerful expressions.

All of them stopped and their faces dropped at the sight of her.

Yahiko walked up to Kaoru and tilted his head, "Why are you all sweaty?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and smacked the boy over the head, "Keep your mouth shut!"

"Ouch! Jeez ugly! Something's got you all worked up!" Yahiko said, rubbing the bump on his head.

Kenshin and Sanosuke approached and Kaoru gave them a small smile.

"We were worried about you Miss Kaoru that we were!" Kenshin stated with a parent-like tone.

Kaoru brushed off the comment and looked down at the goods they were carrying.

"For dinner I assume?" she questioned and they both nodded.

Kaoru shifted from foot to foot, "I think I'm going to make a trip to see Dr. Gensai, I haven't been feeling that well today," she told them.

"I can escort you if you wish," Kenshin offered warmly.

"Nah, I'll take her Kenshin, you stay here. I need to have a word with that fox-woman anyway," Sanosuke told the wanderer.

"Very well, just be back in time for dinner, I'll have it ready."

"Thank you Kenshin," Kaoru said genuinely as she followed Sanosuke out the door.

"You feel just fine don't you missy?" Sanosuke asked her after they had been walking for a few minutes.

Kaoru stuttered, "I, well…"

"No need," he brushed her off with a hand movement, "I didn't ask why you needed to go, none of my business."

They were silent for a few moments, and Sanosuke peered over at the pensive woman next to him, "Unless you want to tell me."

"You jerk!" Kaoru cried, "You ARE nosey! You just pretend you aren't so people will trust you and think you're 'cool' because you act like you don't care!"

Sanosuke let out a guilty laugh, "Maybe."

They arrived at Dr. Gensai's and Kaoru rounded on the spikey haired fighter, "I get to see Megumi first, you can wait!"

Sanosuke huffed, "Whatever missy, just get it done, I need to speak with that foxy lady too."

Kaoru paused, "Don't you mean fox lady?"

Sanosuke froze, "That's what I said."

"No it isn't," Kaoru shook her head with a coy smile as she walked away from him.

"Oy! Missy! Don't you tell her I said that!"

…

"I wasn't expecting to see you," Megumi said plainly as she straightened up a patient room.

"I need some advice."

The female doctor paused and turned with a knowing look, "It involves a man, am I right?"

Kaoru's eyes shot to the floor and she nodded.

Megumi motioned for Kaoru to sit down and the two women faced each other.

"Are you just going to sit there? Because I have plenty of work to do," Megumi spat after moments of awkward silence.

Kaoru gulped nervously, "I don't know how to say this."

"Nothing you say can be that horrible."

Kaoru clenched her fists, "How do you know? It's horrible for me!"

Megumi pursed her lips, "Then stop acting like a child and say it."

Kaoru's eyes looked watery and she said quickly, "Saitou asked me to meet him tomorrow night."

Megumi raised an eyebrow, "How did this come about?"

"After you left, he showed up at the dojo. I can't remember half of what he said because I was so nervous."

Megumi spoke, "You were nervous?"

"Yes."

"Not frightened?"

"Not really."

The female doctor let out a small laugh, "I thought Sir Ken was a stretch for you, but a man who is over twice your age?"

Kaoru cringed at the words, "I don't like him!"

Megumi shook her head, "There's obviously something there, or it wouldn't be bothering you so much. You can't decide if you'll meet up with him or not, can you?"

Kaoru put her head in her hands, "It's terrible!"

"That bastard asked you to meet with him?"

The two women both jerked to look at the doorway where Sanosuke was standing with a shocked expression.

"Why are you in here?" Kaoru shouted with horrified eyes.

"You were taking a hell of a long time, and I was curious," he replied.

Megumi frowned, "Sano, why did you come here with her?"

His eyes dropped, "I had something to say."

Megumi's eyebrows shot up, "Well what is it?"

Sanosuke sputtered, "I think missy is the one with the problem, don't worry about me."

Megumi's eye twitched in annoyance and she crossed her arms, "I suppose since you've heard you might as well stay. Who knows, maybe a rooster head will have some interesting points… but I doubt it."

Sanosuke plopped down on the ground next to Kaoru and he gave a "Pfft!" in reply to Megumi's comment.

"What do you want to do Kaoru?" Megumi asked, returning her attention to the problem at hand.

"I hate to admit it… my mind is screaming I'm an idiot and that I need to just stay home like a good girl. But, I have this urge for a rush, a thrill maybe."

"He's a rotten bastard, I don't want to see you getting hurt missy," Sanosuke said with dark eyes.

Megumi smiled at Sanosuke, "Astounding, you were useful to keep here after all."

"Oy! Fox-woman!"

"Be quiet, we're here for Kaoru, not you!"

Sanosuke clenched his jaw, but a hint of amusement sparkled in his eyes, and Megumi's eyes met his.

"I'm going."

Megumi and Sanosuke's heads both snapped to stare at Kaoru who had a determined expression on her face.

"I'm not happy, and I don't know what to do to be happy. Kenshin isn't and never will be the answer. I have no other men in my life that I'd be remotely interested in, nor would they be interested in me. I've got nothing to lose, so I'm just going to hit the ground running," Kaoru spoke boldly.

Megumi nodded slowly, "As long as it's what you want."

Sanosuke shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "I don't think it's a good idea, but you're as stubborn as they come so I won't even try."

Kaoru stood slowly, her mind buzzing over what could result from her future meeting with the wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters!**

**To my readers: I apologize for the slow update, college= me having no time whatsoever. Not to mention that being coupled with writer's block!**

**Chapter 5**

Sanosuke had been unusually quiet on the walk back from Dr. Gensai's. Kaoru was distracted from her future meeting with the wolf because she had never seen Sanosuke look so pensive.

"So… why did you come? You didn't do or say anything to Megumi," she finally said.

Sanosuke ran his hand through his spikey hair and sighed, "You aren't the only one who has problems figuring out what they're going to do about someone."

Kaoru blinked, and looked at the fighter carefully, "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Typical solution to a problem for a woman, sorry missy, guys like me don't work that way."

"Whatever! I've got my own problems to deal with anyway!" Kaoru snapped back.

Sanosuke glanced over at her, "That Saitou bastard is too big of a problem for you to deal with. I still think it's a terrible idea."

"I thought you said you were fine with it when we were talking to Megumi!" Kaoru exclaimed.

He shrugged, "I was never okay with it, I just didn't want you to start yelling and get all wound up."

Kaoru stopped walking, "Wound up?" she practically whispered.

"Yeah, you have a tendency to get a little crazy when you're mad," Sanosuke said as he continued to walk.

The fighter stopped, and turned around with a confused expression as he realized that Kaoru was no longer beside him.

"Oy! Missy, what's the deal!"

Kaoru clenched her fists and looked up, "I do NOT get wound up!"

Sano's dark brown eyes widened for a moment and he spoke, "It looks like you are right now."

Kaoru clenched her jaw, 'Saitou said I was wound up when we were by the river! Now Sanosuke thinks I'm wound up too?'

She began to walk briskly and passed Sanosuke without as much as a glance and he followed.

Sanosuke and Kaoru entered the dojo. The spikey haired teen grumbled about how he was starving and Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Oy! Kenshin!" he shouted.

The red haired rurouni appeared from around the corner, "There you two are, dinner is almost ready, you made it back just in time."

"Thank you Kenshin," Kaoru stated and walked off to her room to clean up.

Saitou sat alone in a restaurant eating his favorite, plain soba noodles. He ate slowly, savoring every bite as thoughts ran through his mind.

'What will the raccoon girl decide?' he wondered, unable to anticipate what she would do, 'She's such an unpredictable girl.'

"Would you care for anything else Fujita-san?"

Saitou waved the waitress off with a small smile, "I'm fine, thank you."

He left the restaurant and walked down the street, turning into a dark alleyway. The wolf pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag with a satisfied expression. He knew he would never be able to give up the habit, and smirked as he remembered Kaoru becoming angry about his addiction.

Kaoru barely touched her food at dinner. Kenshin watched her with a questioning expression and Sanosuke rolled his eyes when she started fidgeting.

"Miss Kaoru, is something bothering you?"

She blinked and turned towards the red-haired man, "What?"

Sanosuke interjected, "I don't think Missy is hungry Kenshin, she was feeling sick earlier."

Kaoru stared at the spikey haired teen with surprised eyes, "Yes, he's right… if you don't mind I think I'm going to retire early tonight."

She said goodnight to her friends and quickly darted to her room. It was dark outside and she was alive with the feeling of adventure and danger. She dressed in one of her delicate kimonos and tied her favorite bow in her hair.

Kaoru slid her shoji door open slowly and winced at the dragging sound against the wooden floor. She eyed the area carefully and crept out into the dojo's front yard.

"Hey."

Kaoru fought the urge to shout and spun around quickly, her heart racing and her breath rapid.

"You're definitely wound up now."

"Sanosuke!" she hissed, and then whispered, "What are you doing?"

The fighter smirked, "I can't let a lady walk alone in the dark like this. I thought I would see you off, seeing as you're going to meet up with that bastard whether it's a good idea or not."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, "Do what you want!"

She strode quickly towards the dojo door with Sanosuke on her heels. Once they were on the street Kaoru slowed down and eyed her escort. He was walking casually and chewing on a fish bone.

"Sanosuke, did Kenshin see you?"

He waved her off, "Naw, he doesn't have a clue."

Kaoru frowned because somehow she found it very hard for someone like Kenshin to be completely clueless.

It was a clear night and the stars were out. Kaoru's chest felt like it had lead in it as she got closer to the police station.

"This is where I stop Missy, I don't want to be anywhere near him."

Kaoru turned just in time to see Sanosuke's back flash around the corner and then she was alone. She inhaled deeply and took brave steps forward.

The police station loomed haughtily in the darkness, one light shining above the door. Kaoru looked around slowly, searching for any sign of the wolf. She began to grow frustrated when she didn't see anyone.

'If he stood me up,' she thought, gritting her teeth.

At that moment she saw a small flicker of light in the alleyway beside the police station. Her eyes grew wide as realization washed over her.

Kaoru instantly moved towards the spot where she saw the light and adrenaline coursed through her veins.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to figure out I was standing here."

Kaoru frowned, "It's not my fault, you said the police station, that's where I was and I didn't see you!"

Saitou tapped his cigarette, "I wasn't going to stand in front of the station and make a commotion for a little girl."

Kaoru growled, his insults were never-ending, but deep inside they thrilled her.

"In truth, I didn't know if you'd come or not, you seem quite sporadic," he spoke calmly, his gold eyes watching her carefully.

"Of course I came, did you think I would be too scared to come? I'm no child!" Kaoru retorted.

Saitou smirked, "I consider 17 years old to still be the age of a child, and if you were so confident about coming here, why did you have that rooster head come with you?"

Kaoru's expression dropped, "You don't miss anything."

"It's my job not to," he replied in an audacious voice.

"It was his choice to come with me, I didn't ask him to if that's what you're saying," she snapped, "He didn't want me to come here alone in the dark… as a matter a fact he didn't want me coming here at all!"

Saitou turned his head and blew out a stream of smoke, "I don't really care for the reasoning behind it."

Kaoru clenched her jaw and swiftly swatted at his gloved hand that was holding his cigarette. He was a step ahead of her and in seconds he had her cheek pressed against the cold stone of the police station and her hands were held firmly behind her back.

"We've been through his before silly girl, I'm not going to quit it's one of my favorite hobbies…" he whispered into her ear.

Kaoru's heart pounded and she began to feel hot.

"What is your favorite hobby exactly?" she asked, trying to distract herself from his closeness.

He was quiet for a moment and then asked slowly, "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

She took a deep breath, "Maybe not."

She could tell by the silence that he was smirking, and she tried to free herself from his iron grip.

"You can let me go now," she struggled, her cheek rubbing against the rough side of the building.

She immediately felt his entire body pressed against her back and her cheeks flushed.

"What if I'm not ready to let you go raccoon girl?"

Kaoru said nothing as she was too busy trying to keep herself calm. A murderous villain was making some serious advances on her, not to mention a man over twice her age. She didn't know what to think, but couldn't deny that it excited her.

"Are you flustered?"

She blinked at the question, wasn't the answer to it obvious?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright! I've updated this before I hit the one year mark of no updating! Whew, enjoy!**

Saitou relased Kaoru and she stumbled backward into him. She yipped and turned around quickly to stare at him with wide eyes. He looked down at her with glowing amber orbs.

"Do I frighten you _that_ much?" he asked her.

Kaoru gulped and her eyes shot to the side. He grinned wickedly at her and pulled out another cigarette. He lit it quickly and put it between his lips. He puffed a few times and watched in amusement as a variety of emotions washed over the young girl's face. Kaoru suddenly coughed as she realized smoke was being blown in her face. She shook her head and knitted her eyebrows tightly.

"Stop that you jerk!" she growled at him angrily; starting to reach for his hand.

Saitou stepped back out of her reach and shook his head, "I'll have you against that wall in a matter of seconds, and this time I won't let you go."

Kaoru flushed and took a step back, her shoulders hitting the side of the police station. She looked down again and was at a loss for words. What were they doing? What were they _going_ to do?

She finally asked in a quiet voice, "Why did you want me to meet you here?"

Saitou rolled his cigarette in between his fingers and dropped it. He stomped on it and cleared his throat.

"I told you I have a proposition for you."

Kaoru stared at him with a blank face, "Okay… what do you mean?"

"You remember what I said to you… we're both lacking in certain departments. I'm sure you can figure it out yourself," he told her dryly.

Kaoru shook her head in disbelief, "I don't know what you're talking about it."

"Of course… such an immature girl, you're going to make me spell it out. I'll be blunt and straight to the point."

"Aren't you always?" she spat.

Saitou narrowed his eyes and continued, "Your battousai isn't giving you what you want… is he?"

Kaoru clenched her fists but said nothing.

Saitou smirked at her, "I can solve part of that problem for you… and then you'll be helping me with my own problem."

"You… what?" Kaoru asked and then exclaimed with horror on her face, "Are you asking me to marry you?!"

The wolf's eyes grew wide and he looked stunned for a moment, "Absolutely not, where did you get that idea?"

"Well… you aren't with your wife anymore, and I want to be with Kenshin so…" she trailed off with a cautious expression.

"I want you to be my mistress," he stated with a serious face.

Kaoru's mouth dropped, "_What_?!"

"Do you need me to define the word?" Saitou asked sarcastically with a scowl.

"No! I do _not_! I know perfectly well what that is! The answer is no! I'm not going to do something so dishonorable!" she told him fiercely.

Saitou shook his head, "I don't see what the problem is, your battousai and friends would be none the wiser."

"It's not about them! It's about me!"

"You do seem to have some pride in yourself…" he trailed off with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You're an ass! I'm going home! Leave me alone!" she snarled at him.

Kaoru turned her back and started to walk out of the alley to the main street. She continued walking and turned to glance over her shoulder. Saitou was leaned against the corner of the police station. She could only see half of his face as the other half was covered in a dark shadow. He was giving her a predatory stare. Kaoru gulped and kept walking as her heart started to race uncontrollably. She had a feeling that he wasn't going to give up so easily. He wasn't the kind of man to back down from a challenge.

…

The next day Kaoru was sweeping outside when Kenshin slowly approached her.

"What were you doing out so late last night?" he asked her in a low voice.

She turned to face him and saw that his amethyst eyes were full of concern. He stared at her with a serious expression and she suddenly felt angry.

"I can stay out as late as I want Kenshin! I can take care of myself, I don't need you to hover over me!"

"You have no idea what kind of people are out there Miss Kaoru. The streets at night are swarming with individuals who would jump at the chance to get their filthy hands on someone like you!" he told her with a look of desperation on his face.

Kaoru squeezed her eyes closed tightly, "If you have something to say… then say it."

She waited with a nervous feeling in her stomach. He needed to tell her that he loved her and was concerned for her. He needed to say how much he cared for her and that he wanted her to stay with him. He also needed to tell her how he didn't want her to leave his side because every second she was gone he missed her.

Kenshin let out a deep sigh, "Please be careful."

She watched the rurouni walk away with a pained look on his face. She clenched the broomstick tightly and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. He was always so sad and she had no idea why. Why did he deprive himself of love when he had her right there? She was more than willing to give it to him and give him a home where he would never be alone. The tears ran down her cheeks and she let go of the broomstick which fell to the ground with a clatter. She turned to the entrance of the dojo and strode out of it quickly. She wiped her face as she walked and didn't look back.

…..

Kaoru found herself standing in the middle of a busy street staring at the police station. She took a step forward and stopped herself.

"I shouldn't be doing this," she muttered.

She watched as a group of officers left the building and she gritted her teeth. She let out a huff and took bold steps to the door. She pulled it open and walked inside. The door closed behind her and she instantly was overcome with by masculine scent and smoke. Kaoru's eyebrow twitched, of course it would smell that way. All of the policemen were obviously guys and they _all_ smoked. There were desks scattered about and some had officers working at them. She approached one carefully and he glanced up at her. He pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and tapped it in his ashtray.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm looking for officer Fujita," she said, eyes darting around the large room.

"Do you have an appointment with him? He's very busy… did someone commit a crime you'd like to report?"

"No!" Kaoru growled, "Let me see him!" she exclaimed, getting frustrated.

The officer shrank back and stood up quickly. Other officers glanced at Kaoru with perplexed expressions. It probably didn't look good that such a young girl was coming in to see their boss, but she didn't care.

…

In his office Saitou sat with his nose buried in paperwork. He inhaled aggressively on his cigarette and stabbed it mercilessly in his ashtray. He growled and slammed the current article he was reading on his desk. There was a knock on the door and his irritation grew.

"_What_?" he spat.

The door opened slightly and he saw one of his officers wearing a very nervous expression. He leaned forward in his chair and eyed the man carefully.

"What is it?" he asked again, in a calmer voice.

"There's a girl here to see you…"

"A girl?" he asked.

"Yes, she's adamant about seeing you."

Saitou stood up and his chair slid back. He walked to the door and nodded for the officer to move out of his way. He leaned out into the main police station room and saw a very frustrated raccoon girl. She was biting her lip and fidgeting nervously. A grin spread across his lips and he took a step forward, all of his irritation forgotten.

Kaoru saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to him. He motioned for her to follow him and she took quick hurried steps. He opened his office door and she walked in past him. The wolf closed the door behind them and folded his arms.

"What brings you here in the middle of the day? I have work to do."

Kaoru turned to face him and his eyes widened slightly, "Have you been crying recently?" he questioned.

She clenched her fist and hit the top of his desk in frustration. She couldn't believe she was about to spill her guts to him until the words started flowing out of her mouth. Saitou listened in silence and let out a tired sigh when she was finished.

"You need to quit complaining about everything that happens to you… it's exhausting to listen to."

Kaoru's mouth dropped as he brushed by her and sat down at his desk. She stared at him until he finally looked up at her from one of his papers.

"Was there something you needed?"

"You're such an insensitive jerk!" she cried.

"What do you want me to do? There's nothing, so you might as well run along home," he waved her away.

Kaoru bit her lip and hung her head. Saitou tapped his gloved fingers against his wooden desk and watched her carefully. He stood up and grabbed her chin, pulling her face up to look at him.

"I've told you what I want, if you're not willing to do that, then I have no need for you. So either accept my proposition or get out and stay out," he told her with cold eyes.

Kaoru whimpered and her eyes shot to the side so she didn't have to look at the wolf directly.

"Would it really be that awful?" he asked silkily, running his other gloved hand over her lower back, "I can make all of that frustration you're feeling vanish in a matter of minutes."

"You can?" she asked with watering eyes.

"I don't play games," he told her.

"I'm getting really tired of hearing you say that," she said with trembling lips.

Saitou smirked, "I'm telling you the truth."

Kaoru inhaled his scent and reached out, wrapped her arms tightly around him. She pressed her body against him tightly and squeezed the fabric of his uniform with her hands.

"I'll only do this once," she whispered, looking up at him.

Saitou looked down at her with piercing eyes, "We'll see about that."


	7. Chapter 7

"What's that smell?"

Kaoru paused and looked over her shoulder. She had returned to the dojo not long ago and had continued her sweeping. She saw Sanosuke eyeing her and Yahiko behind him. Kenshin was nowhere to be found and she was grateful for that. Sanosuke took a couple of steps to get closer to her and sniffed the air.

"You smell like an ashtray, where did you go?" he asked skeptically.

Kaoru's eyes shot to the ground. She felt extremely guilty and couldn't help it. She had stormed out in front of Kenshin and in a heated moment ended up in Saitou's office. She blushed at the thought of him. They didn't do much while they were there but she knew that if she kept meeting up with him it would only go further than it already had. She let out a sigh as she remembered him roaming her body with his limber hands. He definitely knew what he was talking about when he had said he could make her forget about her troubles. In those heated moments the only thing she cared about was him continuing what he had been doing. The outside world didn't matter and Kenshin had been completely out of her mind.

"What's her problem?" Yahiko whispered to Sanosuke.

"I have a feeling I know what happened," Sanosuke growled and grabbed Kaoru by the sleeve.

"Come with me missy, I want to talk to you."

Kaoru followed the spikey haired teen to a far corner of the dojo. Yahiko watched them suspiciously from a distance and then got bored; walking away. Sanosuke folded his arms and glared at her.

"Where were you?"

"It's none of your business! I can go where I want, I don't need you _or_ Kenshin babysitting me!" she snapped defensively.

Sanosuke rolled his eyes, "It's pretty obvious that you were with _him_. You smell just like him."

"And what if I was?" Kaoru growled.

Sanosuke shrugged, "I'm not going to tell you that you should stop, but I won't say I approve of it either. He's nothing but trouble."

Kaoru clenched her fists, "I'm not sure what it is… but he listens to me and understands me. He doesn't tell me what to do and doesn't treat me like I'm an unable woman."

"Maybe you should talk to Kenshin and straighten this out," Sanosuke suggested.

Kaoru shook her head, "I can't, he won't understand. He'll always be this way, it's his nature to be concerned because he's seen so much worse."

"I guess that's true," Sanosuke shrugged.

The pair stared in silence at one another before Sanosuke ran his hand through his hair and started to walk away. Kaoru stared after him and didn't move. She felt guilty about enjoying her time with Saitou and didn't want it to stop. She had always considered the people around her first and herself last. This was the first time that she had put her own wants before others and she had to admit that she wasn't disappointed in the result. She started to walk to her room and at the same time wondered what Saitou found so appealing about her. In past encounters it always seemed like he was annoyed by her.

….

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No!"

The officers in the station stared at Kaoru with wide eyes. Some of them were whispering to one another and others looked plain irritated.

"Isn't this the girl who was here the other day?" one said.

It had been a few days since Saitou and Kaoru's last encounter and the teenage girl was becoming more frustrated by the day. Kenshin was being cold toward her and treating her like she was some kind of criminal. Kaoru knew he was suspecting her of sneaking off to meet someone but she was sure that he didn't know who. The thought of Kenshin finding out that Saitou was the person she was meeting made her cringe. She didn't know if he would be angry or disappointed in her but in the end, it was her decision.

"He's extremely busy miss."

"Tell him I'm here!" Kaoru practically roared.

One officer stood up with a scowl, "Why should we take orders from a little girl?"

Kaoru gritted her teeth and she glanced up to see the door to Saitou's office open. The wolf looked out and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I wanted to see who was making such a ruckus and _punish_ them, but I see it's _you_."

"You know this girl?" the officer turned around.

"Absolutely not."

"_What_?!"

The officer turned back to Kaoru and asked, "So what do you want us to do with her?"

"I'll take care of it. It seems she might need an attitude adjustment," Saitou stated, "Put her in my office."

Two officers stepped forward and grabbed Kaoru. They pushed her roughly in front of them and shoved her through Saitou's office door. She stumbled into the room and heard the door shut behind her. Kaoru turned around quickly with an angry glare.

"What was that?!"

"What was what?" he asked with a blank expression.

"Pretending not to know me?"

Saitou folded his arms, "Of course, it's not appropriate for a woman to be visiting me whenever she pleases at my workplace."

Kaoru paused, she supposed he was right.

Saitou sat down at his desk and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and took a deep drag; blowing the smoke out with a satisfied look.

"You can't keep coming here when you please, I'm a very busy man."

"This is only the second time I've done it!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Saitou leaned back in his chair, "Which means you'll make a habit of it."

"I didn't know what to do… it's the only way I can get a hold of you."

"So why are you here?" he asked her.

Kaoru looked sheepish, "I don't really know."

Saitou stared at her with a frown on his face and stated, "Right now I don't have time for this… I'm buried deep in paperwork."

Kaoru let out a growl, "Fine!" and started toward the door.

"How about dinner with me this evening."

Kaoru paused, he wasn't asking her a question.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Obviously," he told her with a smirk, "When my shift is over, I'll come get you."

"No! Kenshin will see you," Kaoru exclaimed with horror on her face.

"Idiot raccoon girl, he'll see nothing. Be ready when the sun goes down," he told her.

Kaoru looked hesitant and grabbed the door knob, "O-okay."

She opened the door and started to leave but his voice stopped her.

"Quit visiting me at work unexpectedly. Only if it's an emergency…" he trailed off as she closed the door without looking back at him.

….

"What are you all dressed up for?" Sanosuke asked Kaoru skeptically as she awkwardly walked around the dojo.

"I'm going out with a friend tonight," she replied as she noticed Kenshin walk around the corner.

The rurouni said nothing but Kaoru noticed the sad look in his eyes. Guilt instantly washed over her and she tried to ignore it. She was a grown woman and could do what she wanted to do. If he wanted her to stay home with him that badly then he needed to express how he felt about her. She knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon so she was doing what any normal woman would do… move on.

Suddenly she heard a sharp whistle and her back straightened rigidly. It was dark so she wasn't able to see if anyone was outside of the dojo gates but she took that as her signal to leave. She waved at Sanosuke who rolled his eyes at her. Kaoru walked quickly out of the dojo and saw Saitou waiting for her in the nearby shadows of a tree. His dark uniform almost completely concealed his appearance and the only reason she noticed he was there was because of the glowing ember on the tip of his cigarette.

"Good, you got the message."

Kaoru huffed, "How could I not? Kenshin probably heard it too."

"Is he all you think about?"

Kaoru pursed her lips, "Let's go."

"Fine with me."

…

The pair found themselves at one of Saitou's favorite noodle shops where he ordered his dish of preference, plain soba. Kaoru watched with interest as he ate the bare noodles with a relaxed expression on his face. He seemed almost… normal.

"If you keep staring at me like that your food is going to get cold, idiot," he said, not looking up at her.

Kaoru jumped, startled and began wolfing her meal down quickly to catch up to him. His golden eyes darted up and he watched her with an amused look.

"You obviously enjoy our little trysts," Saitou suddenly said.

Kaoru's eyes widened and she stared at him, "Don't make it sound like we've done anything!"

"Are you saying we've done nothing?"

"Well no… but we haven't done _everything_."

"Do you want to?"

Kaoru's mouth dropped open and she stared at the Wolf of Mibu in shock, "You make me sound like I'm some kind of common whore!"

"How can you be a whore when you're only with one man?"

"But Kenshin!"

Saitou let out a huff, "He's not a factor in this… you're not involved with him."

"Yes I am!" Kaoru argued.

"Not physically."

Kaoru blushed and her eyes shot down, "Well, no."

"Then you aren't a whore, and you aren't doing anything wrong."

"Is this what you say to all women you're trying to talk into your bedroom?" Kaoru asked with a bold look.

Saitou chuckled, "I've been married for years, I didn't go out and do things with other women. I had no interest."

"Until now, what then, may I ask, do you find so interesting about me?"

"Who knows… what does the Battousai find appealing about you? Why does he stick around and remain by your side so loyally?" Saitou asked seriously.

Kaoru thought for a moment, "I don't know…"

"Exactly, so I don't need a reason, I'm a wolf and you're my prey, that's all you need to know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters!**

**A/N: Alright here we go! The final chapter! It's taken a couple years but this story is finally done and I'm happy! I love this pairing! I apologize if the ending seems abrupt, this story has been unfinished for years and I'm ready for it to come to a close. Fear not, I've left it open for a sequel in the future.**

***Warning for smut ahead* Enjoy and please leave reviews!**

Kaoru followed Saitou nervously through the dark city streets. Her stomach was twisting in knots and she swallowed; her mouth dry. She stared at the police officer's back intently and scowled as the sudden smell of smoke hit her. She saw him turn his head slightly with an amused smirk, the tip of his cigarette glowing in the night. The dark haired girl knew that he liked smoking, but he did it to get on her nerves as well… he definitely enjoyed making her mad. There was a sudden whoosh in the trees lining the street and Kaoru jumped; instantly reaching forward and grabbing the back of the wolf's navy jacket.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked, her eyes darting around as she continued walking behind Saitou.

"You're a little jumpy this evening, aren't you?"

"Didn't you hear that?" Kaoru asked, annoyed.

"It was an animal… probably a silly raccoon."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and quickly let go of the officer with an expression of distaste. Why did he have to say things to make her mad on purpose? She gritted her teeth and folded her arms with a frown across her lips.

In truth, she _was_ jumpy because she was extremely nervous. She was following Saitou back to _his_ house, the den of the _wolf_. She was alone and Kenshin wouldn't be there to protect her if things got out of control. Kaoru was 17 and she considered herself to be a woman and a mature one at that. She was strong and independent while also running a dojo all by herself. Even though she could tell herself all of these things, when she was with Saitou she felt like an immature little girl. Kaoru thought he seemed as though he was on a completely different level. In past times he had always been the bad guy but things sure had changed. What were they going to do when they got to his house? Of course she knew what he wanted to do, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Kaoru was worried that he only saw her as a toy to play with rather than as a woman.

They entered a section of homes which were smaller and mostly single person dwellings. It was quiet and she slowed down to a stop as they halted in front of his door. Saitou glanced at the girl next to him and motioned for her to go inside; sliding the shoji door open. She did so and he followed her with a small grin playing on his features.

"This is a cute little place," Kaoru said as she glanced around inside.

There was a bedroom with a folded futon on the floor and Kaoru instantly blushed. Her belly flipped and flopped inside as her mouth once again went dry. The dark haired girl licked her lips and could practically taste his overwhelming scent that surrounded her. The inside of his house smelled of smoke but it was mixed with Saitou's masculine scent. Kaoru had hated the smell of smoke but he was conditioning her to like it. She didn't want to admit it but now every time cigarette smoke hit her nose her heart started pounding in eager anticipation for the wolf to appear.

Kaoru's back went rigid when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. Her eyes shot down and she saw crisp white gloves against her lower belly. Saitou leaned forward and put his chin on her shoulder with a smirk. Kaoru was frozen. She had no idea what to do. Her heart was pounding and there was ringing in her ears. Kaoru felt like she couldn't hold still and started to take a step forward to get away from the looming wolf behind her. Saitou's smirk grew and he jerked her toward him so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest.

"No more games," Saitou told her lowly with gleaming golden eyes.

Kaoru was breathless and her eyes were huge. She was on the verge of having a panic attack. What on earth was she doing? If Kenshin found out it would be horrible! Sanosuke had warned her that becoming involved with Saitou was a bad idea and she had refused to believe him. Kaoru took a deep breath, but that wasn't entirely how she felt. There was a part of her deep inside that was beaming with satisfaction. Her inner goddess was glowing at the fact than an older man, not to mention a warrior that could match Kenshin _wanted_ her. It made her feel important and desirable.

Saitou's gloved hands traced her flat stomach and over her hip bones. He let out a small growl in her ear and Kaoru's heart jumped. The dark haired teen let out a sigh, and Saitou cleared his throat.

"Remember what I told you?"

"About what?" Kaoru asked him in a startled voice.

"I can tell you're frustrated right now and that you don't know what you want to do. I'm sure that the battousai is on your mind as well," Saitou replied.

"You told me… that you could make them disappear," Kaoru said barely above a whisper, with wide eyes.

"I said I'll make it _vanish_ in a matter of minutes," Saitou corrected in a mocking tone.

Kaoru clenched her jaw, wanting to turn around and beat the man behind her senseless. He was such a jerk sometimes… no, most of the time. She was jogged from her thoughts as Saitou let go of her and she watched him move across the room. He motioned to the entrance of his bedroom with a curt nod, his eyes glowing. Kaoru stopped breathing and her lips parted. She took one hesitant step and stopped. This was the point of no return, if she did this she could never take it back. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed the doubt from her mind, this was her decision and she _was_ doing it, she was old enough to make her own choices.

Kaoru moved slowly into the bedroom and Saitou slid the door shut behind them. It was very dimly lit in the room and Kaoru stared with doe eyes at the Wolf of Mibu's golden orbs that were staring her down like a piece of meat. Saitou knelt down and opened the folded futon so it was flat on the floor and Kaoru watched him with a dazed expression.

"I've- I've never done this," she sputtered out quickly.

Saitou stood back up and faced the girl with a small smirk, "I could have guessed that."

Kaoru's frightened face went to one of irritation in a matter of seconds, "What the heck do you mean?!"

"It's blatantly obvious. You and Himura haven't done anything or you wouldn't be here with me right now."

"What about before Kenshin? What if I was in a mad romance with a man before he came along?" she asked him with narrowed eyes.

Saitou chuckled, "I doubt many men looked at a sweaty little girl who ran a dojo. Most men aren't interested in someone who can beat them up."

Kaoru's jaw dropped, a sweaty little girl? Her confidence was dropping by the second. Did he bring her here to make fun of her and make her feel terrible about herself?

Saitou noticed the change in her facial expression and he shook his head, "You're thinking too much, enough of this, now sit down."

Kaoru stared at the futon and lowered herself cautiously. She glanced at the wolf who was still standing. He stared down at her with his arms crossed and she licked her lips.

"You know…" she said in a quiet voice, "That uniform you wear…"

Saitou's eyebrows perked up and he knelt down next to her, leaning toward her face.

"What was that?" he asked with a grin.

"That uniform…" Kaoru said with an embarrassed expression.

"What about it?" he pushed her.

"I like it," she squeaked out.

Saitou huffed, "That's all?"

Kaoru looked hesitant and Saitou spoke again, "There's no need to act so shy raccoon girl. The only people here are you and I. So if anyone is to ridicule you for something you do, it will only be me, because I'm the only one who will know."

Kaoru sighed, he was right. She clenched her fists and reached out roughly, grabbing one of his slender arms by the navy material covering it.

"I've always liked your uniform, it's damned attractive!" Kaoru spat out, "Those white gloves, that jacket and how it clings to you… there, I said it!"

A large grin spread across Saitou's features, "Much better, this is more exciting than that shy girl you were playing earlier. You aren't a shy girl, so I don't like when you act like one."

Kaoru let out a yelp as Saitou yanked her to her feet.

"Against the wall," he ordered her in a low voice.

She started to move but the wolf shoved her. She hit it and her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Not quick enough," he growled in her ear, "Now spread your legs."

Kaoru did as she was told and the officer put his knee in between them forcefully.

"You like my gloves you say?" he asked her in a silky voice.

Kaoru nodded and Saitou pressed his body firmly against hers, pressing her into the wall. Kaoru winced uncomfortably.

"When an officer asks you a question you need to answer him, do you understand?" he hissed into her ear.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

"Good," the wolf growled lowly as he untied the obi of her kimono which fell to the floor noiselessly.

Kaoru moaned as she felt him running his gloved hands over her body. He ran them over her breasts, down her taunt stomach, traced over her buttocks and then went down her legs. The teenage girl bit her lip in frustration that there were two layers of clothing separating those amazing white gloves from her skin. She wanted to feel him touching her directly and this wasn't good enough. Saitou eased away from her and Kaoru instantly reached for her kimono to try and slide it off. The wolf let out a small snarl and grabbed one of her wrists.

"Do _not_ do that, it's my privilege."

Kaoru huffed in frustration and shifted her body impatiently.

"I believe I'm going to have to do a strip search, that pat down was not nearly sufficient. You're quite a flustered individual and the way you keep fidgeting around… I'll need to make sure that you aren't hiding anything, you _will_ comply, won't you?"

"Yes!" Kaoru said in a short tone.

Saitou slowly slid the kimono from the woman in front of him and the article pooled in the floor. He stared at the white undergarment that surrounded her and reached out, running his hands over her body once again. Kaoru found herself leaning into his touch, wanting it to be more forceful. Saitou pulled his hands away and the girl wanted to cry out in frustration, he could stop toying with her any time now!

Saitou wordlessly slid her undergarment off and his golden eyes devoured her now naked form. Her youth was incredibly appetizing and it made him feel younger and more invigorated. Kaoru looked at the man who was staring at her silently and goosebumps appeared on her skin from his intense gaze. She loved the fact that an older more experienced man was drinking her in like that, she felt like a queen at the moment.

"Aren't you going to finish your search?" Kaoru asked him confidently, puckering her lips slightly.

She leaned her chest into the wall so that her bottom stuck out and the curve of her back was prominent. A wicked grin spread across Saitou's face and he lunged for her at an incredible speed. He was on top of her in seconds and caressed her bottom with one of his gloved hands.

"An innocent girl such as yourself is _teasing_ me? I won't have it," he growled into her ear as he smacked her bottom.

Kaoru jolted upright at the contact and her eyebrows shot up. Saitou just _spanked_ her? She couldn't believe it and she also couldn't believe that she liked it. She was getting so much pleasure from him ordering her to do things. She liked him playing the big bad cop, it was so sexy and she could barely contain her excitement.

Kaoru squeaked in surprise as Saitou picked her up effortlessly and put her down on the futon. She was on her back looking up at the wolf who hovered over her in the dim light. Kaoru suddenly felt daring and reached for his police jacket. She began pulling on his buttons and the officer pulled himself out of her reach.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked in frustration.

"Not yet, and I never told you that you could take my clothes off."

"I _am_ taking them off, you took mine," she said in defiance.

Saitou's smirk returned, he loved it when this girl deliberately disobeyed him. It was a rush, and he was having trouble controlling himself. Kaoru pulled herself up and swiped her hand out, almost grabbing his belt.

"No," he scolded her, pushing her back down with a hand to her chest.

He moved the gloved hand between her breasts and Kaoru moaned out from the contact. The feeling of that material dragging over her heated flesh was almost too much. Saitou grinned, he certainly had a new weapon to use against this girl. Her fascination with his gloves was definitely unique.

Kaoru reached up tentatively and tried to pull the police officer down so that he was closer to her. She had the sudden urge to have their bodies pressed together and she was starting to get very irritated that he was still fully dressed. Her eyes popped open as her knee bushed against something hard. The dark haired girl froze and her blue eyes shot to Saitou who was grinning down at her.

"You were being quite brave up until now," he teased her.

"What…" she trailed off.

"Are you really asking what that-"

"No! I know what it is!" Kaoru snapped quickly.

Saitou chuckled and lowered his head where he began assaulting her breasts. Kaoru's mouth opened in a silent cry and she reached up to grab onto him. Her fingers snatched the material of his jacket and she squeezed tightly as her body jerked and moved without her instruction. She was overcome with pleasure and she felt him moving lower. Kaoru squeezed his jacket tighter and she pulled up on him as he got close to that point between her legs. Saitou stopped and looked up at the girl who was staring down at him with worried eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," he told her.

"I'm… nervous," she told him hesitantly.

"How can you be nervous? I still have all of my clothes on, you've experienced nothing yet. You've been acting so coy and now you're going to play the scared virgin card?" he asked her with a frown.

"I don't know what I'm doing, I'm not _playing_ anything, it's how I feel!" she countered.

Saitou shook his head and he pulled one glove off so his bare hand was revealed. Kaoru watched him toss it to the side and she immediately felt his fingers in-between her legs. She gasped and instinctively squeezed her thighs together protectively. Saitou sat back on his haunches and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Kaoru's eyebrows shot up and she stared at the man as he inhaled deeply from the stick. His tense face relaxed and he blew a cloud of smoke up into the air.

"Put that thing out!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Saitou pulled the cigarette from between his lips and spoke clearly, "If anyone needs one of these, it's _you_. You're so wound up."

That was it, she had had enough. Kaoru was tired of people telling her she was 'wound up'. Kaoru sat up quickly, her breasts bouncing slightly, causing Saitou's eyebrows to shoot up. The teen girl grabbed the cigarette from his hand and shoved it between her lips, inhaling sharply. Saitou chuckled as the girl in front of him instantly started coughing and choking. He caught the cigarette as it fell from her mouth and he put it back between his lips.

"That's vile!" Kaoru spat, "How can you _enjoy_ those things?! The taste! Disgusting!"

Saitou quickly finished the cigarette and pushed Kaoru back down.

"Where were we… Right, you were being a frightened little girl crying about being scared," he mumbled.

Kaoru gasped as he pushed her down and forcefully separated her legs. She tried to pull her knees together but he had her pinned for easy access. Kaoru moaned out loudly as he inserted his fingers into her. Saitou smirked as he felt how hot and wet she was. He had barely done anything to her and she was already ready for him. This little raccoon girl was definitely attracted to him.

Kaoru was seeing stars. Saitou's was working her over like he had done it a thousand times and she felt like she was walking on the moon. Her body was trembling and a coat of sweat covered her as the minutes ticked by. Her body was hot and her urge to have him pressed against her was undeniable.

Kaoru sat up and reached down to the officer who was between her legs at that moment. His head emerged and he licked his lips with a grin. Her face was red and she grabbed his jacket, pulling him up so he was lying on top of her. She moaned as his weight pressed down against her and the buttons of his jacket pressed into her skin. Kaoru slid her hands under his chest and started fiddling with the buttons once again. Saitou grinned against the skin on her neck and lifted himself up slightly to allow her better access. He was still as the inexperienced girl fumbled with the buttons until they were finally all undone.

"You're too slow," Saitou growled at her, his patience finally running out.

He took his last glove off and slid out of his jacket. Kaoru watched in awe as he took his white undershirt off and started undoing his belt. Her eyes grew large when she finally saw his fully exposed and erect member. Kaoru's mouth went dry and she couldn't stop staring at it, after all, she had never seen one like this before. That was going to go _inside_ of her? It looked… big, and Kaoru instantly felt nervous again.

Saitou was completely undressed and he slid his hands under her back and pulled her body flush against his. The wolf let out a groan as her slippery skin moved against his. He nipped at her neck as her sweat soaked breasts glided slickly over his hardened chest. Kaoru felt the wolf using his knees to push her thighs apart and she started to sit up but he pressed his mouth firmly to hers. Their tongues wrestled and Kaoru felt something hot and hard brush against her sex. Her hips jerked but Saitou held her still. With one swift movement the wolf plunged into her and let out a loud groan into her mouth as she gasped into his. Kaoru felt pain but it was mixed with pleasure as he started moving within her. She swallowed, wondering if it would always feel this uncomfortable. Saitou pulled his face away and a string of saliva fell from his mouth to Kaoru's. She reached up and grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him back down again. She pressed her mouth to his and sighed into his mouth with pleasure.

Saitou growled deeply and heat pooled in Kaoru's lower belly as she felt the vibration coming from his toned chest. The wolf continued to move within her, his pace quickening until he felt her walls tremble around him. Kaoru shuddered as her orgasm quaked through her entire body. In seconds she felt Saitou explode inside of her and his weight fell heavily on top of her. They laid there in silence, panting, for a few moments before the wolf pulled himself from her and rolled off of her to the side. Kaoru stared at the ceiling in a daze, her mind blank.

She heard rustling and then the scratching sound of a match. Saitou was next to her, their sides touching as he puffed on his newly lit cigarette.

"Saitou?" Kaoru almost squeaked out.

He glanced over at her, "I suppose you want me to tell you if you performed adequately."

Kaoru blushed and was silent.

"You were just fine raccoon girl," he replied simply and then asked, "Are you still sticking to your word about only doing this once?"

Kaoru could tell he was smirking beside her and she hated to admit it so she didn't say anything.

"I'll take your silence as a 'no'," Saitou stated.

"How did I end up doing this?" Kaoru suddenly asked.

Saitou turned and gave her a sharp stare.

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it… it was really good, but I can't believe it happened."

Saitou chuckled again, "I've already told you, I am the wolf and you are my prey. If I want something, I take it, and that's what I did."

**A/N: Okay! I've left this open so that maybe someday I can write a sequel to it. Reviews are wonderful! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
